The present invention relates, in general, to fibreboard manufacturing presses, and in particular to a new and useful device for loading such presses for manufacturing boards.
Multi-opening presses for manufacturing wood fibreboards or the like are already known. These presses comprise several openings that are simultaneously fed by means of different systems. In all cases, the presses are provided with multi-deck loading-lifts.
These systems must be fed deck-by-deck with the product to be pressed during the pressing phase and subsequently introduced in the press in order to be able to deposit the material to be pressed during their return travel. Such a procedure entails relatively long dead times.
On the other hand, single opening presses are already known which are provided with a belt conveyor which is simultaneously capable of loading a mat to be pressed into a board at one side and of unloading the pressed board at the other side. This conveyor belt remains in the press during the curing phase and therefore permits overlapping loading and unloading times, but its output is modest as is typical of single opening presses.